A Drug To Kill
by Deltana
Summary: Edward Elric was unbeatable and unstoppable, a hero of the people, a figure head of the military. Nothing could bring him down. That is, unless it was meant to help. EdRoy
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Full Metal Alchemist._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

The Colonel had sent him here with very little explanation.

"_The townspeople claim to have seen a man creating monsters in their vicinity. We can only assume that these 'monsters' are Chimeras."_

Chimeras, individuals produced by grafting an embryonic part of one animal on to the embryo of another, either of the same or another species. An illegally practiced science experiment.

"_Out of the field alchemists we have, you are the most familiar with situations such as these."_

That's right. All in all it was still Human Transmutation. He knew plenty about that, and had the nightmares to prove it.

"_This is why I am assigning the mission to you Full Metal. I've caught a whiff of a promotion in the air, so don't screw this up."_

Cocky bastard.

"_If all goes as planned, you'll be on your way back tomorrow. I'll be waiting with dinner."_

Manipulative to boot. Maybe that was why he'd stayed with him for so long. No one else could take his temper or the other's ego.

Edward grimaced a small smile beneath his brother's looming hulk of metal.

"_Don't worry Brother, I called the town police. They'll be coming soon with help."_

His throat continued to swell and he choked on his saliva in response. He wouldn't have to wait long.

"_Brother! Are you okay? Here, just sit up and wait a little longer."_

_In and out, in and out._ The subconscious reaction sprang forth ten fold to keep him alive. Immune response was it called? Trust his body to attack itself when he wasn't damaging it in some fight.

How could he have known? The basement that he and Al had stepped into was decaying. Bits of food and what looked to be animal remains were littered over the floor. The damp moisture had led the wooden walls and ground to mould. Everything was spawning thousands of spores.

Regrettably, the culprit responsible currently had his head set in between the vice like jaws of his precious creations, which were dead as well.

He was a scientist after all. He should have known what was wrong the second he set foot in the god forsaken realm.

Ed felt himself choke and his body went into short convulses. His vision went white as his eyes rolled back into his head and Alphonse began to scream.

It wasn't Roy or Al's fault, it was his. He could have realized!

"_Don't do this to me! Please Brother!"_

He croaked, the result of trying to tell Al not to cry, forgetting that his metal brother couldn't in the first place. White foam seeped through the corners of his slightly ajar mouth.

The frontal lobe of his brain seemed to slow with each second, while the back took over.

He knew Alphonse could not help him. What was the chance there would be some epinephrine kicking around this dump? _Not very_ _likely._

"_Brother, the medics will be coming. And they've probably called_ _Colonel Mustang by now. If you stay you'll get to see him."_

Al was trying to comfort his brother, how cute. Not that it helped really.

His hospital records knew of it from his mother, but the military did not. At the time he signed on, he saw no reason to include it. Perhaps he should have.

"_It is an immediate and severe allergic reaction to a substance. Symptoms include breathing difficulty, loss of consciousness and a drop in blood pressure. This condition can be fatal and requires urgent medical attention."_ That was what the doctor in Risembool had told his mother when she took him in. All from eating some bad bread, he'd nearly given her a heart attack.

Edward wheezed in a hungry breath that his oxygen starved heart and brain craved.

An allergic reaction, anaphylaxis was it called? It sounded right.

It seemed sickly funny that what helped to cure most people could kill him.

He began to seizure briefly, then became still.

"_Brother?"_

After all, a scientist would know.

Sir Alexander Fleming, a brilliant man. Utilized a medicine made from moulds and used it to further kill many kinds of bacteria.

"_Brother!"_

Penicillin, the first of the so-called wonder drugs.

"_Edward!"_

Why did Alphonse sound so worried? Everything was fine, wasn't it? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was suddenly very tired, probably from his brain shutting off.

"_EDWARD!"_

Who was shaking him? He wished they'd go away.

He heard whimpering, but found he did not care. And his mind went blank.

Edward Elric was allergic to penicillin, the medicine made from moulds.

* * *

_AN: I'm open to any comments!_

_And for you Bio or Med students, I am aware that penicillin was put to use in the early forties. That fact has been changed with what we call an artistic license, so no complaining! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist belongs to me in no such way._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

The harsh sound jarred him out of his thoughts and he nearly snapped to attention.

"Answer the phone sir." Hawkeye calmly lowered her pistol and resumed her work.

Mustang cursed under his breath for the audacity. His subordinates continuously displayed acts of disrespect, to his face nonetheless. Riza randomly fired off shots at him, Havoc ignored the _'no smoking'_ sign plastered on his door, and Full Metal had to be the most disrespectful being Roy had ever laid eyes on.

'_And what a sight to lay eyes on,'_ he thought with a smirk.

For a second time he was lifted from thought and placed into reality. "Sir! _Answer_ the telephone."

Roy's smirk quickly morphed into a frown. Another fact was that they blindly ordered him around like they would a mindless rag doll. It should be the _other_ way around.

He twirled the pen in his hands, and then winced as she literally barked, "Sir!"

Mustang sighed and lifted the receiver; did he get a treat now?

The person he was speaking to babbled erratically, not making much of any sense. All he had caught were the words _'Brother'_, _'hurt'_, and _'hospital'_. That in itself was enough.

With something akin to anger the Colonel slammed the phone down. Those in the room waited quietly for him to speak, a grave expression set on his face.

"That was Alphonse. It seems Full Metal is in the hospital."

* * *

He was_ pissed_, that was the only plausible way to describe it.

Full Metal had been rushed to Central's hospital the day before. How many countless times did he have to tell the kid to be careful on the missions he was sent on? He thought that surely with Alphonse to watch his back, Edward would return unscathed. Once again, it was likely due to the brat's carelessness that he was injured in the first place.

This made Colonel Mustang beyond pissed.

Hence the reason his subordinates lagged behind on his trip to visit the injured half-pint.

'_Full Metal is going to get it,'_ Roy viciously considered as his gloved hand grasped the cool smooth handle. He yanked the door open and was unexpectedly bombarded by a metal fist.

His immediate association of the metal ran to Ed, but the sheer size differed in comparison.

Mustang's now blotchy gaze lifted up to the angular face of Alphonse Elric. Who, at the moment, appeared _more_ frightening than the barrel of Hawkeye's gun.

* * *

Alphonse was angry, _beyond_ angry.

His brother nearly died all because of the naïve man in front of him. Said man rubbed the bruise on the side of his face and gazed up at him in shock.

"What's wrong with you? Do you realize Brother could have died just by stepping foot in that psychopath's house?" Al attempted lamely to contain his sudden burst of fury. His rational mind knew that the man obviously did not know of Ed's condition. But he found he could not stop himself.

"Alphonse, what are you talking about?" Roy asked in confusion. The kid sounded like he was trying to blame this on him.

"Brother can't be around mould, he's allergic to it! That old man's house was full of it!" Mustang simply stared and made no move to speak, he had_ no_ idea… "I had to watch him spit up foam and choke himself to death. And I couldn't do anything about it!" Al's large body slumped to the ground in defeat.

Roy tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder, even if the boy couldn't feel it. The gesture was enough.

"I-I'm sorry Colonel Mustang. I don't know what came over me; I should not have hit you."

"It's fine. You _are_ a child after all. Naturally you would react like one."

Al and Mustang sat next to the sleeping blonde. Roy took note of how… _horrible_ he looked. "Has this happened before?"

Alphonse nodded, "When we were younger. Stupid Brother couldn't wait for dinner like everybody else. So he found some old forgotten raisin bread in a cupboard and ate that. It was way past its date and Mom had to take him to the hospital." Al gently took one of Ed's hands. "That was _really_ scary. But at least that time someone was there. This time we were alone."

Roy solemnly closed his eyes. From what the staff had told him, Full Metal had not woken up since the medics found them and gave him a shot. Three days ago. According to them, he _should _have woken up by now.

* * *

'_It's dark. Always dark. But I am not afraid of the dark; at least I don't think I am. Actually, I cannot remember. Should I not be able to recall something such as my fears? Why can't I recall anything? I'm scared...'_

* * *

Mustang sat unaccompanied next to Edward. Night had already fallen, yet he still had to sleep.

How could he now that Ed's eyes were finally beginning to open. To him, it was like Christmas morning in front of presents.

He stared down into gold and was instantly captivated, though this had not been the only time.

Gingerly, Roy pressed his lips down and felt his lover subconsciously reacting to the act. And his eyes finally focused onto what was in front of him Edward squeaked and slammed himself into the headboard. A blush stained his cheeks.

The Colonel, ripped from passion, stared in confusion at the panicking Alchemist. "Ed, what's the matter?"

The boy took a moment to process his question and blurted out what first came to mind, "Where's Al?"

Roy tried to reach toward him to calm him somewhat but Ed flinched away instantly. His frown increased, maybe the medication the doctors had him on was making Ed delusional.

"Alphonse is in the lobby resting. Edward, are you alright?"

"_Who_ are you?"

Roy suddenly knew what it felt like to be unable to breathe.

* * *

_AN: _O.o_ There you have it! The main concern from you all seemed to be keeping Ed alive, which I have done. But I think what I did may be worse than that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_A DRUG TO KILL-_**

His eyes flashed back and forth in their sockets, making them become dry and itchy. He was definitely panicking. Desperately, he tried to get a grip on his surroundings and calm down. But how?

The first sight to greet his eyes was a freakishly old man kissing him! Edward cringed as he realized the stranger looked as old as his mother.

The Colonel wisely decided to back off. How could Ed not know who he was? That was blatantly absurd. The boy obviously recalled Alphonse, so why not him as well? This could not be a case of regular amnesia. It was too strange…

"Where's Al? I want to talk to him!" Ed quickly lurched forward in an attempt to leave his confined bed. Mustang, however, stopped him.

Roy lightly grasped the boy's shoulders and held him fast. There was no way he would let the kid loose in a hospital with his current condition. Yet, Edward refused to cease struggling.

"Let me go, old man!" He hissed in anger with a violent jerk.

Mustang stuttered at the 'old' comment and then forced Ed back onto the hard bed. "Get a hold of yourself." The command was delivered harshly, but it only served to further anger him.

"Let go of me you-" Edward yelled. He pulled back his dominant fist, not noticing the extra weight, and released. Unfortunately, his right was always his reflexively responsive limb.

As Roy took the brutally hard metal punch a second time that day he grinded his teeth in pain. Only to watch Ed's expression flicker to one of absolute horror.

He stared bewildered, at a metal hand. Why was his hand –and arm- he discovered, made of metal?

Suddenly, it clicked in his brain. Automail, like the kind Aunty Pinako made. That was what was currently attached to his shoulder.

And Edward Elric promptly fainted.

* * *

He hated the dark. Hated it with a passion. It was the one thing he never feared, but he despised it all the same. Especially whenever he was unable to escape it.

"_Brother, are you alright?"_

Who was that? It sounded like… No- that couldn't be right.

'Who are you?'

"_Did you hit your head when you fell? How many times have I_ _warned you about running too fast? I've lost count by now."_

There it was again. That voice. The voice of someone he knew, a person he treasured. But the response was neither hollow nor did it possess a low echo. It sounded normal.

"Alphonse!" Edward's eyes snapped open to attention and he was met with the most wonderful sight.

Pale grey eyes stared confusingly at him as an eyebrow lifted. "What's wrong with you Brother? Should I go get Mom?"

Ed felt tears creeping to his eyes. There stood his little brother. Whole, completely normal, in a young body. He shakily raised his hand towards his haven of hope.

Al's confusion turned to panic, "Ed! Are you okay? Why're you crying?" He reached forward to his distraught elder sibling.

Briefly, Edward touched his brother's soft cheek. But he pulled back without warning and gazed at his… flesh arm. He flexed the young muscles and his fingers clenched in response. _Flesh…_

The Full Metal Alchemist, gracefully, fell out of consciousness.

* * *

Edward awoke to shining light. Bright yellow and orange hues filled his vision, providing some -unexpected- warmth. The sun was low on the ground and look to be just beginning to rise.

He felt weight on his arm. His left arm. Why could he not move it?

Slowly, he let his eyes focus on the scene before him. White walls, a large window, an uncomfortable bed, they all spelled 'hospital' to him. However, the weight on him was two strong arms that gave a resting place to a head of black hair.

"Colonel?" Ed rasped out. When _was_ the last time he had a drink?

He brushed the stray hairs off of the child-like face, taking notice of the metal digits. What the hell _had _happened?

His actions disturbed the sleeping man, and he began to stir. Edward retracted his hand as Mustang awoke.

Though he tried with difficulty, Roy could not keep out the hesitation in his voice. "Ed?"

He smiled, "Yeah you stupid bastard. Now, get off my arm. You cut off my circulation." Edward joked lightly to lighten the tense silence. The Colonel blinked slowly, and then embraced Ed rather roughly.

Full Metal futilely manoeuvred himself so he could see the other man. But his golden head of hair was abruptly pulled to Mustang's lips. He could have sworn he heard a faint, "Thank god," from the man.

Edward was about to tell his Colonel not to get all 'emotional' on him, but when he felt a warm river run behind his ear, he decided it was too late.

He reassured him by putting his arm around Roy's back, "Stupid Colonel."

* * *

_AN: Another chapter! Most of you immediately assumed that Ed had amnesia, so I hope this 'kind of' clears up your questions. If you looked closely enough, there are clues to figure out what is going on with Ed._

_And for those of you scratching your head thinking, "What the hell was that?!": Either be patient and wait, or ask questions._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the original plot._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

Roy breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He was sure that his heart had cracked when Ed looked at him that way. His face had shown such fear and anger. Wild panicked golden eyes that desperately searched for a way out of the strong hold on his shoulder.

The Colonel shuddered. He never wanted those eyes to look at him again. It was too much to bear, even for him.

Edward's head lolled back in sleep, to comfortably rest of Mustang's shoulder. He smiled.

When Full Metal had awakened, and Roy got himself under control, Alphonse was promptly alerted. And had rushed in, nearly knocking over a stray nurse in the process. He proceeded to scold his brother, not mentioning how he had nearly given the superior a black eye. They had both agreed against it. Knowing Edward, he would probably have enjoyed hearing of such a moment.

Btu when Roy had brought up Ed's questionable period the blonde denied anything and everything. He said that he was unaware of any occurrences beforehand. Yet something in his eyes told Mustang differently. The hidden message had been that he wanted to say more. He had additional information to say on the subject, but held back with a far away look.

All this happened in the early morning, yet the curious episode did not take place a second time. For some strange reason, that only made Roy worry more.

At this point, he was driving Alphonse to the dorms, with Edward sleeping on his shoulder when his worry had been confirmed.

* * *

The military car drove along the road silently; there had been no conversation from any of its passengers. Alphonse, to Roy's gratefulness, realized his brother and the Colonel may want some 'alone' time. Considering everything that happened recently. So he kindly offered to retreat back to where they usually resided. Although Mustang was plenty grateful for that insight, he could not help but wonder if perhaps the armour knew that something was amiss with his brother. If he did, not a word was hinted at it.

Edward snorted lightly and snuggled closer to Roy, as close as the awkward seats would allow. Soft mumbling flowed from his parted lips, "… Mmph… look-for you…" Mustang's eyes flickered to the mirror above his head, giving a stark view of a puzzled Alphonse. At least he wasn't the only one confused.

"… transmuted… present." They both paused to look at Ed. "You're welcome… Mom." Soft giggling emerged from his throat, making him sound like a child.

Roy paled considerably. Edward wasn't one to talk about either of his parents very often. But when he did, it usually meant something was wrong.

Al prepared to wake his brother up. He knew what these peaceful dreams frequently turned into. They became vivid nightmares. And Alphonse could only Imagine how bad it must be if they made Ed cry each night. His bother always had been a strong person, able to deal with his fears. He hardly ever cried. So Al dreaded it when his brother's defences broke down. He hated it.

Quickly, Alphonse reached forward to shake Ed's shoulder as he began to toss and turn. But Roy stopped him, "Let him sleep. He needs it."

Al hesitantly pulled away from his shaking sibling, uneasy about the whole situation.

Mustang took his gaze away from the road for a moment and smiled reassuringly at the distraught soul. However, the sudden pot hole jarred the vehicle as well as everyone inside. Edward's eyes flashed open to gold.

* * *

It was dark again. A great pool of blackness eluded his sight. He couldn't escape, unable to move. Fiercely, he loathed the dark.

Hesitant knocking rapped on his door and Edward's eyes speared to gold. With a look of awe he gazed as his old room, in his (burnt down) house. But that ultimately was not possible. Unless of course, this proved to be a dream.

Ed shifted in the covers of _his _bed as the door creaked open. Thunder rolled in the far distance, the sound echoed like an enormous clap, mingling with the pounding of torrential rain.

A second time that day, Edward was graced with the gift of seeing his baby brother again. Alphonse stood, barely in the room, a blue blanket clutched tight to his chest. A chubby thumb wandered to the babyish mouth for comfort.

Yet the blonde could not help but smile. He remembered this game. And sure enough, when more cracks of air pressure flowed, Al scurried closer to Ed's bed. He put on a half frightened pout and waited for the covers to be pulled back.

His brother cuddled close to his side, his trusty blanket placed between them.

A storm of this magnitude meant one thing, no light. Just complete darkness. That was what never failed to frighten Al, to the point of tears. Therefore, Edward Elric despised darkness, in any way shape for form.

* * *

Roy casually apologized for his lack of attention on his driving and pulled up near the military dorms. Alphonse leaned forward to touch his brother's shoulder to say good bye. However, his hand was violently smacked away with such ferocity it actually startled Al.

His hot-headed sibling could sometimes become slightly violent when irritated. But this was entirely different.

When the boy literally flung his back onto the car door, both passengers had unfortunately seen his look of utter panic. His breathing was erratic and pained; the golden eyes acquired a frenzied side.

Inwardly, Ed fought to keep himself from screaming. The amour, the one in the basement at the corner, the one that he and Al had been told never to touch was moving. It had tried to touch him! And the same scary perverted man sat there as well. Ed suddenly felt a grieving need for Alphonse. The last he had seen of him was at the dinner table. Just before the storm started. But the mere presence of these two strangers was nothing compared to when the armour said his name, calling out to him. At that, Edward's blood ran cold.

"Brother?" Al experimentally waited for a response. He was acting strangely, even for Ed. Why did he keep flinching away every time Alphonse neared him? A thought struck him, and he gave no time to actually think of what such a rash though implied. Maybe Edward didn't want him around…

Alphonse dejectedly exited the vehicle and said his farewells to the Colonel, but none to his brother.

Ed calmed down a fraction after this. That is until Mustang angrily pushed a hiss out, "What is the matter with you Full Metal?" He couldn't believe that the boy would be so cruel to someone he loved.

It was strange though. Why did that armour sound like the 'Brother' that he heard daily?

Roy prodded him in the shoulder and instantly regretted it. Those wild, frantic golden eyes he wished to never witness again were back. He sighed, his breath hitching slightly.

It was too much to bear. Even for him.

Especially for him.

* * *

_AN: Just as a side note (the transmuted gift Ed talks about in the dream is a watery reference to the 'horses' the brothers transmute to show Trisha.)_

_Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next one!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

This proved to be a very delicate situation. What should one do when put in a scenario such as this? Roy Mustang would give anything to have that answered.

The panicked blonde to his right appeared extremely apprehensive. His eyes shot back and forth, almost as if he were scanning the area around him, checking for safety.

Roy continued to drive along the road. There was no point in freaking out now, regardless of how alarming it may be. The key was to act natural.

"Where's Alphonse?" The boy croaked out. Tears began to gather at his lashes and he irritably wiped them away. But they refused to leave, or die rather, just like cockroaches. He couldn't help it. Since his birth, Ed had never been separated from Al or his mother, and neither was here.

Though to an onlooker he appeared emotionless, inside a warning was running through the Colonel's head. Alphonse had just left moments ago. And -gods- was Ed crying? Such an apocalyptic sight drove Mustang's warning signs into overdrive. Exactly what was he supposed to do?

He executed the first solution to enter his brain, behave as he normally would. "Full Metal, I know your mind runs on a short string. However, please at least attempt to keep the events straight. Alphonse was with us in this car until you rudely shoved him away." Roy cringed slightly. The start of his reply had a playful tone to it, but the last sounded far too cold.

Edward looked shocked for a moment, and then became completely still and silent. This worried Mustang more.

"Full Metal would you care to say something?" Damn it, there 'it' was again! Roy scowled. He was supposed to be the Flame Alchemist, not the god damn Ice Reaper.

The boy's body shook, but not from fear, not this time. "You're lying…" He gritted out harshly. Then as more courage came, "You liar! That wasn't Al. My brother is a human being not a bloody heap of metal!"

Mustang was suddenly glad that Alphonse had decided to leave. To hear such an acidic and cruel comment bloom from his idolized brother's mouth would have crushed him.

Angrily, Roy was about to lash out at his blonde for saying such a thing. But, what Ed chose to say next halted him.

"Please," tears spilled down his cheeks, "I don't care what happens to me. Just give me my brother back."

That was it. The raw passion which drove Full Metal to give up part of his body for his brother. It was not that Roy hadn't witnessed it before. Hardly not. This time, it was whispered with the most sincere of voices.

Something was obviously very wrong. In light of that, the Colonel decided not to be a bastard about this.

"You know what Edward? I'll make you a deal," Roy waited for the boy's head to tilt up. "You're gonna come to my house where there is a telephone. And then you can call Alphonse. How does that sound?" He spoke in a friendly voice, one that he would speak to a child in.

Ed scrubbed at his eyes and calmed down a bit. "It sounds like you're kidnapping me."

Roy could only chuckle at that.

* * *

He had explained what he knew of the situation to Al before letting Ed talk. The story was that Alphonse was back in Risembool with their mother. And that Ed had been sent to Central to stay with Mustang, a friend of his mother's. Luckily for them, the boy was so overjoyed to talk to his bother that he easily bought the lie.

That would give Roy some time to try and understand what was happening.

* * *

"Now, go to sleep. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall." The Colonel tucked Ed into the guest bed and proceeded to leave.

The information he had retrieved form conversation with the blonde was certainly helpful. He asked about his arm and leg, so he remembered nothing of the transmutation and thought that Al was eight.

Roy used to complain about Edward normally acting like a child. Now that his lover was in the frame of a nine year old mind, he could only curse at the irony.

* * *

Edward awoke to darkness. He curiously peered around, recognizing some sections of the dim room. Why the hell was he in the guest room? He couldn't recall having any fights with the bastard.

But that had been a nice dream. Ed felt so happy sleeping in Al's arms. Yet, he knew perfectly well that a dream was a dream and reality still reality. The two should never be mixed up.

With that in mind, he trudged over to Roy's room and slipped into the warm bed. Not catching a wink of sleep.

* * *

_AN: Another chappie! I apologize for the horribleness of the last one, but I've learned from my mistake, NEVER try to write fanfiction when half asleep!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

So warm.

He curled closer to this indescribable warmth, attempting to become engulfed by it. The cool night air had been relentlessly slipping into the small cracks and passageways woven through his blanket. Hence the welcoming to such a comfortable presence.

With care he slipped his arms around the soft tender heat and pulled it closer. A content sigh escaped his lips.

Edward couldn't help but grin. So Mustang felt the need to be cuddly this morning did he? He had previously thought it to be impossible for them to get any closer. But that last pull Roy gave proved him wrong. _Nothing_ was impossible.

Strong arms were squeezing gently on his waist, enough pressure to be close, yet not to hurt. His face remained smothered into the Colonel's collarbone until he decided he wanted to _look_ at the other man. Roy's lashes were peacefully closed and his face content, with a small smile gracing him.

Wickedly Ed smirked. Since his journey to the hospital the pair had no time to compete in more amusing activities. Well he would give Mustang something to wake up to.

Slowly, Ed drew out his flesh hand and ghosted his rough fingertips on the smooth cheek. He grinned as the touch was leaned into. Roy appeared to be mumbling something, and it was becoming rather annoying. So Edward moved onto his lips, running over the simple pattern until the sensitive skin turned a darker shade. His victim moaned.

This was all too fun. He determinedly teased the older man by leaning into him and then drawing back briefly. But as he captured the parted lips with his own, he found_ all_ traces of humour and his original intentions were lost.

Mustang was currently reacting to the attention more than he would have liked to admit. His mind became clouded with a fierce passion as he rolled onto the submissive being below him. Their moist mouths battled for dominance briefly, the battle breaking as someone murmured his name.

While his hand traveled down to the soft side he was over top of, it clicked that it must be Ed.

Roy paused, Ed continued with the ritual.

He tried to adjust his mind away from lust and towards logic.

Edward. Last night. Ed. Younger. Ed in a child-like state of mind who believed in his core that he was a nine year old child. _Shit…_

Forcefully Mustang ripped away from the dazed blonde. All the while throwing curses at himself. How moronic would he be? He was molesting someone who thought they were a child. His mind screamed _'pedophile'_ and he panicked, unsure of where to go, or what to do. There was no way he could talk himself out of this.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking-" Roy stuttered out. But stopped talking (and thinking) for a moment when he was pulled back down.

"Damn Colonel. You started something, you'd better finish it." Ed breathed out harshly. Roy began to move away again, failing to notice the language choices made when spoken. "What the hell is the matter with you? If you don't get back here, you won't get any later!"

Mustang halted. Surely that wasn't his blonde that had spoken just now. But no one else would dare speak to him in such a manner.

"Ed, are you you again?" He asked, apprehensive of the answer.

This time it was the other who pulled back and with the strangest look on his face. His brow furrowed while he fully comprehended what had been said. The look deepened with intensity. "Is there actually something wrong with you? You're acting kind of funny."

Mustang stared bewildered. One minute his companion was normal, then deranged and back again. Now he acted as himself without noticing the complete change?

Yet, when Roy looked into the golden eyes he doubts were cleared. Those eyes recognized him, knew of him and understood him. And he was overjoyed at the sight.

He dragged Edward into a tight hug and held for longer than he'd meant to. As Full Metal started to protest, Roy silenced him straight at the mouth.

Thankfully, he let the other breathe, "I think I'm ready to resume our activities," the Colonel grinned slyly.

Ed copied the act and whispered, "I second that notion."

Damn Full Metal for being so bloody seducing. He couldn't think when around the boy in such a manner. But as he moaned in pleasure it was decided that it could wait.

It was more important to sort and cover their priorities first.

* * *

_AN: I was so pleased with the reviewers and readers; I decided to update sooner and add a little RoyEd action to the mix!_

_(The scary librarian was glaring at me while I was typing this out..) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

Drowning. Suffocating. Darkness creeping in around him blindly. He couldn't see or move or even think. He was suspended in this cold silent place, all alone.

Vaguely, he knew he started crying long ago, but he could never feel the tears.

Edward awoke, drenched in a cold sweat with wet tracks mysteriously curved down his face. He looked around briefly, taking in the bright sunlight that flowed through the open window.

He knew this place, recognized the smell of baking gingerbread, the hum of a boiling kettle, the crackling of a fireplace. This solace was comfortable, the one place he could escape to in his dreams. He remembered it very well, this place was home.

With slight difficulty Ed hauled himself up from the soft bed and left to wander the house. Alphonse was no where in sight, maybe he was at Winry's. But he _couldn't_ think of a time when Al actually left to go someplace unaccompanied, unless…

His breath hitched in his throat. Unless today it was- The blonde's train of though roughly derailed and he gave a squeak. He had miscalculated his step while in such deep thought and rather gracefully tumbled down the stairs.

Luckily for Ed, he stopped at the bottom in a heap of pain and annoyance. When would he learn that working a normal leg was completely separate from an automail one?

The crashing and banging echoed through the house, making Edward huff. He _had_ been planning to sneakily see what his mother was doing, to confirm his suspicions. _So much for that._

As if on cue she rushed around the corner and helped him sit up. She realized that her son was a growing boy and that his body shape and size was changing (however slowly). But honestly, the boy could be such a klutz.

'_Just like his father…'_

Trisha sighed, "Edward I _really_ wish you would be more careful." She methodically brushed off dust on his clothes that was not there. "One of these days you're going to end up breaking your leg if you keep this up."

Ed couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. With a single stroke she had hit the nail directly on its head. His stupidity and carelessness would cost him _much_ more than a lost leg. Never mind what was taken from Al. He purposefully let his thinking drift off. Now was _not_ the time to have a guilt attack.

His mother became a tad flabbergasted. Children didn't chuckle, they may laugh or giggle. But they never chuckled, especially not her son.

She straightened up, "Well Alphonse went to visit your Aunt Pinako's." Edward trembled briefly, he _knew_ it. His first guess had been right. "He asked if he could wake you to go with him. But I-I would be happy if you were with me today," Trisha smiled shakily.

He nodded in understanding.

Every year he could recall the two of them had performed this simple ritual. Al had tried to understand the significance of it, yet he still was never here on this day.

Ed curled himself towards her side and she wrapped her arms around him. They sat on the porch swing decorating their deck, gazing at the bright blue sky. He knew his role. He provided the comfort for his mother to get through this day.

An old, hopelessly dried out ring of faded flowers hung on Trisha's neck, looking as though they may snap at any moment. She just did not have the heart to throw them out. Even after this many years.

Everyday, she hesitantly noticed how much her son looked like his father. His mannerisms, speeches on Alchemy, even the gold of his eyes and hair. Granted Ed had more of a violent temper, but she suspected that wouldn't change. His chuckle earlier forced her to realize just how fast the change was happening.

Trisha buried her nose in her boy's small head of hair, and once she smelt the _familiar_ scent of cinnamon she burst into tears. Her frame shook and he awkwardly patted her back, which only seemed to worsen the situation.

As Edward tore his gaze away from his grieving mother, he noticed a tall shadow in the distance. However, it disappeared so quickly that it made him wonder if he had imagined it.

Near outstretches of their home lay a _freshly_ transmuted ring of pink flowers, petals blowing in the soft wind. They smelled of cinnamon.

The Full Metal Alchemist dreaded the day of his parent's anniversary.

* * *

The boy shifted over onto his side and curled closer to the body next to him. He found it strange that Al was suddenly so much bigger than he. The cursed half inch his _little_ brother had on him hardly could be this great. Then again, being larger did consequently make him warmer.

Ed grumbled, snuggling into a strong neck and inhaling the intoxicating scent there. It smelled like cologne.

_Cologne…? What the-?_

Alphonse didn't wear that stuff, did he?

Suspiciously, the blonde peered up at the body enclosed on his.

Laying there was an old man. And -god- he didn't have _any_ clothes on!

It was then that Edward Elric, proud boy of nearly ten, screamed slightly like a girl. He fell over off of the bed and crab walked backwards until his back slammed into the wall adjacent of the bed. His… _bare_ back.

He promptly yelled again in embarrassment, ripping off the curtain above his head to cover his more private parts.

As Mustang slowly woke up from all of the ruckus and shouting he heard a near hyperventilating voice _scream_. "You sick pedophile of a bastard! You DIRTY old man! How disgusting can you be, taking advantage of sleeping people?"

Roy blinked in confusion. What the _hell_ was going on? He nearly prayed then to _someone_ that this was all a big, ugly dream.

* * *

_AN: Hope you likey. I made a decision between studying for my finals and writing this, but guess what won? Thank you for the support and comments so far._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

Colonel Mustang's steady hand faltered as he felt the deep penetrating glare being forced on the back of his head. A few droplets of scotch splashed from his glass and fell to the countertop.

He carried his alcohol and the other's orange juice over to where the moody child sat. Roy sipped the unique tasting contents of the amber liquid, sighing at the relief of heat the beverage provided.

Over the slowly passing hour, he had managed to derive a theory over the blonde's mumblings. Supposedly, Edward had been comfortably sleeping with Alphonse before rudely awakening to what Roy thought was an awkward situation. Awkward enough for there to be _no_ strenuous activity with his blonde until he proved his suspicions.

It appeared that every time the switch was made between the two they both had to be sleeping. At least that was what the patterns showed previously.

Hence his rather simple plan. In reality, there posed _no_ need to tell the boy of what was in the juice he was now drinking.

Mustang did seem wary to admit just how potent of a drug he'd used, even to himself. It was a strong sleeping aid which he had taken after rough dreams of Ishbaal. But there remained no other choice. He needed to talk to Ed, right now.

And as the boy leisurely fell into a fit less sleep, Roy tried to not feel as though he had committed a sin.

* * *

A good ten hours had started around 12:30 and came to a close near eleven. This was _hardly_ going as planned.

"… And for what, so we could have a little chit chat?" His blonde sneered.

Mustang honestly tried to tell Ed of how serious the situation had become, and that he had to take drastic measures.

"You selfish bastard. I was with my baby brother and my mother, completely happy. But that didn't satisfy you, did it? _No_!" Full Metal's hands flailed harshly in the air and came down to severely attack a -now shattered- glass lamp. "Did you feel jealous because something, for once, did not revolve around you, that you weren't included? You _bloody_ selfish bastard!" Edward's lithe form shook with sobs relentlessly, however, he refused to let the tears fall.

The Colonel sighed and stepped closer, "You know that dream is a lie, Edward," he whispered while reaching out to the other.

"This pathetic life I have is a lie!" The screech rang out, but was abruptly stopped.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang, the after shock ripping his head to the side.

Had either one been breathing, it would have pierced the unreasonably tense silence.

Roy gazed at his slightly tingling hand in utter shock. He did _not_ just slap his lover. _Did he?_ The raw red side of a tanned face proved to be enough evidence though.

Edward's eyes lowered, "I see. So that's how it is." He left to quietly walk towards the front door.

Mustang sprang around frantically, "No, Ed. I didn't mean…" Why couldn't he finish that sentence?

The boy smiled a painful look, "You know, no matter how much of a bastard my old man was, he never once hit any of us. Didn't believe in it I guess."

The heavy oak door closed soundlessly, holding Roy steadfast to the ground. He remained kneeling on the floor for the rest of the night.

* * *

_AN: I apologize for the shortness, however, due to school activities, further chapters will most likely be less in length. Hopefully though the quality won't digress very much._

_And I am very eager to hear what you guys thought of the fight. Who was right?_

_Next chappie will include more of 'the slapped one's' thoughts and why he said what he did. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

Rain pounded the streets in harsh curtains of savage force. It completely drenched stone roads and the stores that closed down for fear of being flooded by such torrential weather. Not a single brave soul could be witnessed wandering through the scenes. At least, no one with any sense.

His footsteps crashed over the downpour that he seemed not to take notice of. Blind with rage and hurt, he honestly had no idea where it was he was going. As long as he got far away from that bastard, he would be happy.

And what a bastard.

Why couldn't Roy understand? In a mere moment he had gained back all that he had previously lost.

His family, his home, even his life. Without the cost of using a Philosopher's Stone. During the hours he spent back in time, not a shard of guilt had even worked its way to the surface of his mind. No grief for killing Al or his mother and no guilt for simply being alive.

He certainly was not stupid. Obviously prolonged exposure to such circumstances could pose many problems.

He knew that.

But why couldn't Mustang have allowed him to have a small slice of heaven for just a bit longer?

Besides, his supposed lover should want to converse with him, even in a younger state of mind.

Edward felt a few tears trickle down his face. The fact that he noticed them over the rain rolling off him enhanced their significance.

He desperately dashed down a murky back alleyway and spun around the corner. Only to lose his footing on the turn. Therefore gracefully falling into the river below, in complete darkness.

* * *

'To train the body, one must train the mind as well.'

"Come on Al. Let's see what we can do." I dug the toes of my metal foot into the soft, chalky dirt in preparation for the launching of my brother's attack. My hands rested at my sides.

Alphonse came at me from the left and I responded with a punch by my right. I knew that if I could corner Al in front of the lake, I may have a chance at winning.

With this in mind I charged towards the steel hulk, hoping to drive him back. But I never expected my target to cup his hands and launch me into the air and directly in the water below.

Frantically, I tried to pull myself near the surface. I used to swim all the time with Alphonse when we were younger. However, it was quite difficult with two steel limbs, attached to my body that continued to pull me down.

I panicked and flailed around like a fish on deck, which only made me sink further. It was so dark down there; no rays of light could penetrate the murky water.

The five minutes it took for Al to get me out left like a lifetime.

I have been apprehensive of deep water ever since.

* * *

Al carefully stroked the soaked feline in his hands before making a right turn. The dorms were close by and he wanted to get there before any water washed his blood seal off. Ed would have a fit if he knew his little brother was out in weather such as this.

He vaguely noticed the roaring river next to the road, remembering times when he would come here to watch the peaceful water after a fight with Edward. And when he would turn back, he would see a bright red jacket in front of the sunset.

Al shook his head at the memory and continued onward, then paused.

As a matter of fact, didn't he just see a flash of that same red jacket in the water below?

A moment passed before Alphonse hurled his large arm in and pulled out his drenched older brother.

* * *

"You stupid idiot. What were you doing out in the rain in the first place?" Ed pulled the wool blanket tightly against his wet shoulders and glared.

"Me? What about you? I thought you were with the Colonel and then I find you drowning in a river!" Al decided not to mention the fact that his brother was supposed to be with a younger frame of mind. The

Muttered curses that followed proved to him that that was not the case at the moment.

Edward huffed and rolled onto his side, "I couldn't stay there with him; he was being such a bastard."

"You mean you left?" Alphonse asked indecorously. Sure Edward called the Colonel a bastard many a time, but he never actually left his side. Somehow though, Al had a feeling that something else went on.

"Why did you leave?"

"He hit me."

Al stood, his mind completely drawing a blank. He hit him? As in someone hit his brother? No one hurt his brother and got away with it.

"But..." Ed continued, "I think what I said might have made him angry."

Patiently, Alphonse waited while Edward toyed with the tassel of his blanket. When it became apparent that Ed wasn't going to elaborate Al encouraged him. "What did you say?"

Edward sighed, "I told him that the life I have is a lie." He had no time to react before the back of his head was smacked.

"What the hell was that for?!" He whined while rubbing the growing lump.

"For saying that! How could you say something so retarded? No wonder he reacted like that." As Al vented his frustrations Ed sat with a blank look on his face. "I mean, you practically said that everything you have with him is a lie. How would you feel if he said that to you?"

A light dawned in his foggy mind. He would have done the same thing that Roy did.

* * *

Alphonse listened to Edward's explanation of what had occurred before the fight. "I still think there's something more, Brother." Ed plopped down onto the couch, releasing himself from his continuous pacing.

"I mean, look at it this way. If you were switched to being younger when you talked to the Colonel, shouldn't you remember what happened? Maybe you still have those memories."

Edward nodded briefly. He did recall some fragments. Such as ripping off a curtain and wrapping it around himself. But what purpose would it serve that he know about it?

"Anyway Brother, I want you to promise you'll talk to the Colonel tomorrow. He's probably worried sick about you."

Ed agreed and talked with Al through the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up to a strangely cold feeling. Blindly, I shuffled over, seeking the body of warmth that was always there. Yet, I found nothing.

In confusion I sat up and peered around the room before sinking back down in disappointment. That's right; in my act of idiocy I had driven Full Metal out of the house last night. I couldn't believe I had done that. I was supposed to be the adult in our relationship and I should have known that Ed would say things he did not mean.

'This life I have is a lie!' Did he really mean it through?

I breathed in the scent of cinnamon from a pillow unlike my own and sighed.

When it came down to it, I really knew very little of the boy. I knew the basic facts. The transmutation, the abandonment from the father, the temper bursting out every second... But I didn't actually know about him.

I, Ed's lover, knew nothing of the blonde's fears or why it was exactly that he shot off to everyone he met.

But then again, Ed knew only the outer facts about me as well.

When was the last time we had sat down just to talk?

I found it sickening that I could not recall such a time.

* * *

When Edward quietly walked into my office that morning, I found I was holding my breath. The boy looked as though he hadn't slept the night before, and I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

Before I had the chance to speak, Ed broke the tense silence.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

I blinked and gaped with an open fish mouth in awe.

Full Metal angrily stomped forward. "What are you starring at?"

Apparently, the question flew past my ears. I was still unable to get over the fact that Ed had said that to me.

It should have been the other way around.

"Listen. If you're just going to stand there and say nothing, then I'm leaving!" Edward turned toward the door and prepared to leave.

The same scene from the night before flashed by my eyes. In panic, I snaked my hand to grab Ed's metal wrist.

"Edward, I should be apologizing for what I did," I said while pulling the blonde close. "I'm sorry."

Ed looked up to me with a large grin on his face, "You're forgiven."

It was then that I realized what a precious gift I had all along, and that I would die without it.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had decided to take a vacation. This chapter was originally going to be two, but I chose to plop it together._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

He lightly licked the tip of his index finger to flip to the next page. Irritated scraping of the rough toothed pages penetrated the silence engulfing his kitchen. He had long forgotten what he was reading about, for the blonde falling asleep in front of him was far too amusing to simply ignore.

Ed's eyes were slowly drooping closed for the past half hour, but every time his eyelids touched he would snap them open in shock. Then glance around, pretending nothing had occurred. Truly amusing.

However, it proved to be rather pointless. "Why don't you just go and lay down? It's quite obvious that you are tired."

His gaze flipped back to alert and then a scowl followed. With a defiant tone Edward replied, "I don't want to."

Roy smirked at the childish antics, "And why not? Unless you are trying to set some kind of new record…" When no response came he chose to change his tactic. If he could not ruffle to boy that way, then he would be as blunt as possible. "I know that you have not slept since you came back here. And that was at least three days ago. I hope you realized that being this stubborn will only make you sick," Mustang paused at the anger evident on his subordinate's face. "At which I will refuse to take care of you because you stupidly inflicted this on yourself."

A flesh and steel hand both slammed onto the wooden table at the same moment, fingers curled into fists. "You bastard! I'm scared alright?" Ed snarled.

The Colonel _actually_ found himself surprised. If Full Metal honsetly admitted fear, the cause must be very severe. "And here I thought the Full Metal Alchemist wasn't afraid of anything."

Edward quieted back down and Roy knew that he struck a nerve. His plan was to stick with it. "Everybody's afraid of something…" the younger man whispered as he sunk into his chair.

Mustang carefully prodded, "What is it that you are afraid of?" He promised himself that he would have a good talk with Ed, and now was his opportune chance. One that may not come again.

Roy had to strain his ears to hear the faintly mumbled reply of, "Water."

The disbelief must have evidently shown on his face when Ed responded with a blush. "You would be too if half your body was metal."

A humorous thought struck him. They were both afraid of water, a substance that absolutely every living thing _needed_ to survive. Maybe Edward and he were more alike than he first thought.

But with this thinking, another topic came to his mind. One that he had been meaning to bring up for a while now.

Ed seemed more comfortable now that he had removed that particular burden from his mind. He remained determined not to drift off on this day though. Going through the ordeal once was more than enough.

"You didn't tell me that you were allergic to mould, that it could kill you." Roy's voice remained quiet, yet sounded menacing to the other all the same. "How couldn't you tell me?"

* * *

Edward came to my house often, so we had come to a mutual agreement. We would rotate the turns for cooking and washing dishes. Since we both were _-slight- _procrastinators, they only were done once a week.

Unlike my roommate, I did not go gallivanting across the country on missions. When he did come back after a few weeks time, he would not even set _foot_ in the kitchen. Although he was supposed to clean, the now spawning eating utensils, he never did.

I, of course, refused to do them for him out of sheer laziness. The fact remained that it was his turn.

So he would call Alphonse and his little brother did them without question or complaint. I never really understood it.

As well, the task of taking out a month's worth of garbage was always bestowed to me.

Edward _never_ went near it.

_I had just assumed that he was fainéant._

* * *

Ed's face paled and he abruptly stood to leave. Mustang followed his actions, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me."

The blonde's body shook and with effort he turned around to face the taller man. Looking him straight in the eye Edward asked, "Could you tell me what could kill you?"

When Roy made no move to answer, Ed went to the bed upstairs and collapsed on it. As tears made their way down his face he briefly glanced backward to the door, searching for someone that was not there.

He buried his head into a fluffy pillow _foreign_ to him and whispered, "There's your answer."

And unintentionally, drifted into his nightmare.

* * *

_AN: I know, these two are getting it pretty rough. But trust me, it is necessary to further the plot._

_**Next chapter**- Ed faces his nightmare, and Roy's breakdown is witnessed by his child-like lover. _

_Any queries? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to FMA.**

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

Wisps of soft umber hair were twirled in caked patterns due to sweat, adorning the worn out pillow case. Her eyelids closed briefly to restore some moisture to the dehydrated receptors within. Then they opened slowly to gaze up at the small blonde child leaning above her resting place.

She let out a sigh and winced as her breath hitched painfully.

His little hands grasped her larger one after seeing the flicker of grief pass her face. As much as she would try to hide it, he knew better. After all, the days following this were already engraved into his memory. Carved in such a way that it seemed as though someone went into his brain and etched these chiselled images so he would never forget.

This was a nightmare, and by far one of the worst that he possessed. Though he knew it was selfish of him, he desperately wished that he had not drifted off to be brought here.

Her fingers weakly clenched his.

He wished Al was with him then, instead of sleeping restlessly in the room across the hall.

"Edward," she whispered his name quietly, "I want you to promise me you'll take care of Alphonse." Trisha held his limb tighter, using most of the strength she had saved. "He doesn't understand much of this, but I know that you do."

Tears slipped past his rounded cheeks and fell onto the bed sheets below as he frantically nodded his head. He couldn't force his voice to vocally reply to her. Because he knew that his future actions were looked upon as doing the exact opposite of protecting his younger brother. And that was something he could never change.

He continued to sit with her until the sun brightly rose.

This was his nightmare.

He felt putrid for wanting Roy by his side at that moment.

This was his punishment, and his alone.

* * *

He winced at the cold sensation that tingled through his bare right foot when he stepped onto the hardwood covered hallway. It seemed a better idea to run back into the heavenly carpeted room he just emerged from.

Vaguely, he recalled waking up in that room before. But the strange man that was there every time was nowhere to be found.

Hence he tiptoed out of the dim bedroom and out into the rest of the unexplored house in search of the dark haired man. Although, he couldn't believe that his first impulse upon rising was to seek out who he thought was a 'pervert'.

Edward peered down the stairwell and caught a glimpse of a sock-covered foot dangling off the end of a couch. He descended quietly, so as not to wake the (supposedly) sleeping Colonel.

Now that he was there, he had precisely no idea what to do. So with child-like curiosity Ed approached the unsuspecting man to get a better look at his face. He found it odd that he was so drawn to this person and began to scold himself. That is, until he noticed the slight trembles and shivers that passed over the one he was watching.

Upon close inspection he saw a feverish expression similar to the one his mother had worn the night before and Ed panicked slightly. The doctor said that she was sick, so did that mean that this man was too?

'_Blood. Bodies. Death.'_

Edward started slightly at the disturbing mumbled words.

'_Hundreds__of__human__bodies__covered__in__blood__screaming__in__death__Echoing__in__heightened__ears__crying__in__pain__Grasping__pant legs__and__falling__silently__to__the__ground_**_.'_**

Though he felt a small amount of fear at the words, they kind of made sense. Didn't people usually say things like that in their sleep when they had a nightmare?

Whenever he or Al experienced a bad dream, their mother would come and hold their head and stroke their hair. It always made him feel better. Even when he dreamt of a dog talking with a little girl's voice. _**(1)**_

Ed carefully sat down on the leather couch and hesitantly lifted the man's head up and back down onto his lap, blushing furiously all the while.

But once he saw tears make their way past the tightly closed eyelashes he began petting the silky hair. The red tinge refusing to leave his face.

Roy gradually clamed down and awoke, thinking that Ed had forgiven him and had found him.

The embarrassed eyes he stared into _were _Edward's, yet they were different. Much more innocent. With no guilt attached.

The exact opposite of the death and pain he had dreamt from his memory.

* * *

'_All is one, one is all.'_

"Edward, would you be a sweetheart and transmute something for your mother? I know… a ring of flowers. Yes, that would be nice. You see, your father… always… made them for me."

As the light left Trisha's eyes and Alphonse broke into tears Ed felt his heart shatter. And he promptly fell to the floor.

* * *

Roy shifted his position on the blonde's thighs to stare at his stomach. However awkward the situation was, he remained grateful that the younger boy had allowed him to stay like that.

When he felt the metal hand still on the strands of his hair he looked up in confusion.

Edward appeared to be asleep, but his eyes stayed open. Dead eyes that were staring into nothingness. At this alarming sight, Mustang called his name.

But the boy would neither awaken nor respond.

* * *

_AN: You can all thank Roy-Fan-33 for this chapter for reviewing on the last one._

_**(1) **One of Ed's memories from the transmuted Nina and Alexander. If the older Ed can remember his younger memories, and their minds are mixing up quite drastically, I thought it made sense that he may dream about one of Ed's more (vivid) memories._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: It should be obvious that I don't own it._

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

"Sir, for the _last_ time, I have not seen Edward here. I think you are overreacting and you need to calm down. If I do come across him, I will be sure to inform you." The phone at Central Headquarters briskly disconnected when Hawkeye hung up, leaving a dull resounding dial tone piercing his ear.

Roy sighed irritably and continued his laboured pacing around the bedroom. That was the third time he had checked in with his subordinates, questioning everyone about the blonde. They merely told him exactly what Riza just repeated, _"Don't worry." _How could he _not_? No one other than himself knew exactly what Ed had been through. The fact that the boy mysteriously vanished before Roy awoke was inexplicitly… _wrong_. There stood _no_ way that he could have miraculously woken up after what occurred in the morning.

Where else _could_ he be? He wasn't at work, or researching in the library, and Mustang searched the entire house looking for him.

The Colonel halted his meticulous circular route to stare at himself in the mirror. He looked haggard and unshaven with dark bangs rimming his eyes.

In a strange dejection Roy opened the closet door in front of him, hoping that in this last unsearched place the blonde may have been playing a sadistic charade of hide and seek.

Clothes positioned on hangers and shoes littering the floor met his eyes, but still no Edward.

The shelf above was crammed with extra clothes of Ed's for when he spontaneously decided to stay there. A lone elastic hair tie lay undisturbed until Roy grabbed it and snapped it onto his wrist. The sentimentality of it helped somewhat.

Mustang flew out of his daze as something clicked into place. Something so blatantly obvious he should have realized it from the start. If Full Metal was not there with him, then he _had_ to be with Alphonse.

The calm, collected commander sprang to the telephone at his bedside and clumsily dialled the dorms. All the while he prayed that at least one of them was there.

'_Hello?'_

Roy nearly died with relief at the hesitant greeting. "Alphonse, this is Colonel Mustang-"

'_Colonel! Um… Why are you calling sir?' _There was a brief half second pause before he could reply. _'Is something wrong with Brother?_'

Slowly, the hope that had arisen died out. "You mean Full Metal is not there with you?"

'_No sir. I thought he was with you… But if he's not there, then where is he?!'_

"That's _precisely_ why I called you."

* * *

Al awkwardly tried to maneuver his large body on the small seat while Mustang sat opposite of him. He was determined to find Ed, now that they had an idea of where he went.

'_Wait a minute! Colonel, how old did Ed say that he was?'_

'…_I believe it was nine, close to ten. What does that have to do with finding him?'_

'_Well, you see… If it was seven years back around this time of year it would be right around when our Mother died.'_

'_I see. So you're saying he went back.'_

'_Yeah, back to go and see Mom.'_

With Risembool in their sights they had set off for the tiring train ride. If what the Colonel said was true, then it would mean that Ed had been forced to once again witness _her_ death.

'_I am coming with you sir.'_

'_Now Alphonse, I'm sure there's no need for the both of us to go.'_

'_Y-you don't understand. He's probably really unstable emotionally after seeing… that again. Who knows what it could drive him to do.'_

In the end Al won and they sat where they were now.

His previous words apparently had a harsher effect on the older man than he originally intended. Alphonse seriously doubted that his brother would go to such drastic lengths as to _actually_ hurt himself. But that was the thing with Ed. While rage and anger could easily be spotted on his face, it was different with mental pain. He sealed it up and spoke of it to no one. So with Edward, Al never really knew just _how_ far he would go.

Roy startled Alphonse out of his thinking, "Shouldn't he have already overcome the fact that she'd dead?"

"I don't think he ever did. At her funeral I was bawling like a baby, but Brother _never_ cried. Even afterwards, not even once did he acknowledge _any_ pain. He always bottles all of those feeling s up."

Roy sighed, "You would never know by looking at him what he carries around."

* * *

He curled his body tighter on the cold damp grass. The setting sun behind him cast a long shadow from the stone grave. His fingers grasped the ground until dirt stuck under his nails. Subconsciously, he rolled closer to the words _'Loving Mother'_, as close as possible.

This was what they came to see. Edward sleeping on the ground.

Al ran ahead, calling his brother's name frantically, trying to get him to awaken. But he received _no_ recognition whatsoever.

As Mustang approached he saw the distraught armour shake Ed's shoulders.

The blonde moaned and dug his fingers deeper into the soil while tears began to run down his face.

Roy placed a hand on Alphonse's shoulder and shook his head. "The Rockbell residence is nearby here, isn't it? Why don't you go and visit them and _I'll_ stay here with Full Metal."

Al hesitated leaving his obviously disturbed brother. Yet he paused when he witnessed the look on the Colonel's face.

He had seen that look adorn his mother on the many occasions she stared into the distance, thinking of their father. Edward told him that they never discussed _'love' _in their relationship before. Because it would probably just end up as a fling, merely a physical lust.

But it was _that_ look that made Al comply and realize that his brother had been _wrong_.

* * *

Roy carefully covered the blonde with his jacket. The night air was becoming far too cold. He gingerly rubbed the small back to try and comfort the one that couldn't _hear_ him over his own sobs.

The events of late made him realize just how many secrets his lover kept hidden from him. And he wondered how he never noticed _this_ sort of blunt pain before.

"Is that why you push people away? So that they don't see you break down like this?" He asked in a whisper.

Then again, who was _he_ to be a hypocrite?

* * *

_AN: -.- This chapter was a bloody pain to get out, so I hope you people are happy! I planned the rest of the chapters, and it looks like there'll be two or three more chapters left._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

I gripped your hand all the more tighter, never _wanting_ to let go. Apprehensively, I grimaced at your pale, thin face and your exhausted body. I knew you were nothing more than a shell. A casing that neither awoke nor responded to our pleas.

'_Your heart began to be scorched, _

_and there was the smell of it.'_

Yes, I am now aware of just how much _pain_ you were put through. I realized that all this time you had been rotting slowly, from the inside out. And I had done _nothing_ to put a stop to it. Hell, I didn't even acknowledge it. I was too selfishly caught up in my own goals and problems. And for that, I'm sorry.

'_How was the scenery you saw _

_when you were pushed _

_into an abyss of despair?'_

What all _did_ you see over there, across time? I guess I'll never know. But I can still hope that you thought of me when you felt desolate and alone.

I stroked the backs of your silky smooth fingers. They were like velvet rippling beneath my uncovered fingers. Were you awake, I would make a crack that you probably filled your glove with Vaseline to keep the flesh so… delicate.

'_What you adored looked beautiful to you _

_it became even brighter _

_because you couldn't reach it.'_

Is that how you felt about your Mother? Maybe you _still_ feel that way. You know, you can always reach me. No matter where you are, I will always come.

'_And after watching your smile _

_I'll fall alone, quietly.'_

I caused you more suffering than I ever would have dreamed of. Yet, only now am I witnessing the effects of my actions firsthand. It is my fault that you have been here, for five days, resting in Central's Hospital. There still are people waiting for you to awaken. I'll still be one of them, even after what I have done.

'_It was the end of your dream _

_and the start of everything.'_

You were less of a child than I had first thought. Your anger sufficed as a defense mechanism I suppose. Perhaps when this dream of yours ends, you and I will be able to begin. To have a _start_.

I stroked your dull golden locks carefully, as if they would merely shatter in my hands at too harsh of a touch.

'_I'll be anything _

_if it can stop you from being seized _

_with fear.'_

I swear Edward, I will _never_ leave you. Promise you'll do the same for me.

* * *

Alphonse quietly crept into the dark hospital bedroom. He sat beside his comatose brother and sighed from habit wearily. 

"Please come back soon Brother. I miss you and so does everyone else, we want you back. Back to the way you were _before_ all of this mess happened." Al placed his large steel hand atop a smaller one and could've sworn that he, seemingly unfeeling being, felt the fingers beneath curl towards him.

Happiness swelled inside of him, "You really can hear us, can't you?"

* * *

I didn't understand everything I was reading. I guess a younger mind in place of what I was used to failed to help much. I wanted to stop myself and say to the innocent one beside me that what we were doing was wrong. 

The dead could never be brought back to life.

Then why was my body not responding? All I could do was follow my younger charge's gaze over the worn-out text, praying that I would not _have_ to see this again.

The dead stayed dead.

"Alphonse… We are going to bring her back."

Equivalent exchange. Those who died were given a release while those that lived had to continue with the pain of the loss.

_Am I an exception?_

* * *

_AN: All italicized words surrounded by ('apple ') quotes are not my original words, and were taken from "Moments" by Ayumi Hamasaki. Definitely a song I would recommend. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**A DRUG TO KILL-**_

Tears silently gushed over the long lashes and dripped harmlessly onto his hand. At the small drops of salty water Roy grimaced.

Edward was crying in his sleep again, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was not a thing he could do to comfort the boy.

Still, that did not stop him from holding the blonde head to him in a weak attempt.

"_Why don't you ever come to me for help?"_

* * *

Boots silently crashed down onto the tiled floor, taking in the scene before him he sighed.

The one with dark hair was sleeping (troubled no doubt) in a chair near the bed.

He stalked over, bending his large frame to maneuver past the stacks of paperwork littering the floor. The insignia appeared to be the work of the military. He knew he had best hurry before the blatantly obvious military man awoke.

Slowly, he leaned over the hospital bed and placed his broad hand onto the patient's forehead. All the while he mumbled indiscernible nonsense.

As the countenance on the boy calmed _drastically_ he left through the entrance he came through.

His_ golden _eyes glanced back to his _own_ and another's blood and he smiled ever so slightly.

* * *

Blearily, his eyes opened to bright lights overhead and gold blocking and remaining sight he had.

Roy shifted his position to look into the peaceful face of Full Metal, awake and unharmed for all to see.

"Mmm… Stay like this," the blonde mumbled in protest to being moved back into his (uncomfortable) bed. That earned him a grin.

Mustang tried not to comment on how the hair was frizzed out and sticking at odd ends cutely. It made Ed look like a fluff ball.

"We need to talk Colonel."

He sighed; it was _never_ a good sign when Full Metal called him by his actual title, without a bastard-like insult attached.

"Fine Edward. But you're going to have to let me fix that hair of yours, you're giving the military a bad name. You never got a regulation haircut; the least you could do is take care of it." Roy smirked heavily at the scowl he was given.

"Well excuse me for just waking up you bastard," He mumbled as Mustang began twisting the strands into a rope braid.

His gaze averted, only to flicker back indecisively. Hesitation poured out of those pale eyes, as though he was afraid to ask what thoughts were running through his mind. Roy considered stopping his actions to hold the younger one's hand; however he paused, and waited.

"_Why_ didn't you come to me for help?"

Startled, Mustang blinked repeatedly. That was what he had already asked Ed, so why would the boy throw the same question back at him?

Edward cringed from the tension running up and down his neck and repeated himself. "Why? You could have told me you had nightmares like that. I would have _helped_ you."

He paled substantially, coughing in a discreet manner while finishing tying the woven locks together with the band on his wrist. Ishbaal wasn't something he discussed with anyone, not even Full Metal. Although Ed was his lover, Roy toyed with the idea of confessing his sins relentlessly, and could never come to a sound decision. What if Edward was to leave him once he knew what a _monster_ he was involved with? The Colonel was not sure that he could handle the event of that happening.

Whenever he dreamt memories of that horrible time, he luckily woke himself up and calmed down, without awakening the one sharing his bed. So why on that one time did his blonde have to see him broken?

"I doubt you would have understood enough to actually _aid _me, Full Metal." Mustang knew better. Sure the boy's words sounded loving, as though he actually cared, but he knew better than that. The Full Metal Alchemist was not well known for spreading affection and empathetic speeches to troubled persons in need of help. He scoffed at those who could not get up on their own to walk forward. Possibly it was because he himself was so strong in that area, always rebounding back from death, murder, and mutilation and so on.

Edward sputtered momentarily, wondering if he should take that as a playful barb of his naïve youth, or if it was meant to be a serious statement. But Roy wasn't smirking like usual. This meant he was _dead_ serious.

"Che, bastard. What makes you think I wouldn't understand? I'm not a little child; you should know that by now."

Sure, Mustang knew Ed had sins of his own. But, at least he could plead innocence because of his young age. Regardless of what Edward had done, he wouldn't- couldn't understand. "You don't know half of the transgressions I have made."

"I know _all_ of the so-called transgressions you have done."

Roy nearly choked on his tongue. "H-How?" He found that he was trembling horribly, no matter how hard he tried to stop.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly, "I had Hughes fill me in a while ago when I heard you screaming in your sleep. I know you _were_ a murderer in Ishbaal; I also know that you executed Winry's parents, and that you used a Red Stone to do most of it."

His heart pounded severely in his ears and he was certain he was panicking. This was it; Ed was going to _leave_ him for good. Even though he deserved it, Roy couldn't help but wish circumstances were different. He braced for the yelling and accusations.

"But," Edward continued in that same light tone, "I realize that's what you _used _to be. You are no longer that person. They say no matter how harshly and frequently you beat a dog; it will still come back to you, because it is loyal. Don't forget bastard, I'm in the military too. I know that you have to bark and attack on cue, whether you want to or not. I admire you for wanting to change that."

It felt as though someone had lifted his consciousness and dunked him in ice water. How could Ed forgive him if he could not forgive himself?

'_I get it now. That was the whole point to this, wasn't it old man? You were trying to get me to apprehend our fragility. He could disappear at a moments notice, just like Mom and Al, and I can't always trade myself to get those people back. For what I've lost already, you were trying to make sure I did not lose him too.' _A small wry grin crept onto his face, but then was replaced with a frown.

When Roy made a move to embrace him, Edward pulled away violently, jerking them both out of the relieved atmosphere.

A sign of hurt flashed briefly on Mustang's face. Yet, as he stared at the blonde and the expression on him, his eyes softened in understanding.

"That's really the answer isn't it?" Full Metal raised his eyes to meet his Commander's. "That's why you don't get close to people and why you shove them away with attitude. Even though they're only trying to help you. It's because you are too afraid of losing them once they are involved with you."

Despite the younger one's protests, Roy wrapped his strong arms over the small shoulders and pulled him close. He felt the ambiance surrounding them change as Ed leaned into him, resting his cheek on his lover's shoulder.

After inhaling the strong spicy scent of the blonde hair near his neck, Roy decided he was ready.

"Ishbaal," He quietly whispered, a sound so faint, Edward had to strain his ears to hear it. Futilely, he tried to lift his head up to question the randomness of that single word, but was held down firmly against the warm chest.

"It would _kill_ me if I had to go back to Ishbaal. I would never be able to stand it."

Unknowingly, Ed smiled slightly. He had nearly forgotten that little argument they had before. Conversely, the Colonel's next words startled him more than he would have liked to admit.

"But I think I would die quicker if I were to lose you."

Without any of his previous hesitation, Edward leaned up and kissed his Commander. It was soft and tender, far more passionate and affectionate than any other act they had performed.

Ed ginned lightly against the other's lips, "My Mother always told me to protect what you _love_ so that you don't lose it."

And he _vowed_ to do so.

* * *

_AN: I would have to say that this is my favorite chapter. But it is not the end! There's still one more to go folks! (Please comment to make me happy) _


	15. Chapter 15

**_A DRUG TO KILL-_**

'_It feels like my body is burning. I- I can't breathe.'_

His throat continued to swell and he choked on his saliva in response.

'_Am I going to die?'_

He wouldn't have to wait long.

'_But I don't want to die, I want to live!'_

_In and out, in and out. _The subconscious reaction sprang forth ten fold to keep him alive. Immune response was it called?

'_Why does it hurt so much?'_

Trust his body to attack itself when he wasn't damaging it in some fight.

He felt himself choke and his body went into short convulses. His vision blurred to white as his eyes rolled back into his head. Foam seeped through the corners of his slightly ajar mouth.

'_I need air…'_

He wheezed in a hungry breath that his oxygen starved heart and brain craved.

He began to seizure briefly, then became still. All he knew was that he was suddenly very tired, probably from his brain shutting off.

'_I wish Roy was here.'_

He lurched forward, bent over the side of the bed and ungraciously emptied everything in his abused stomach. That was _some_ dream. For some reason, it seemed familiar.

Edward collapsed back onto the thin pillow, wiping the trails of foulness away with the back of his hand. Now that that was settled, he felt as though he could barely move. Normally his automail felt like deadweight attached to him. But this exhaustion which hung over him was far worse.

Wearily, he glanced over to an unkempt Colonel lazily asleep in a wooden chair at his bed's side. The man looked to have journeyed from hell and back again. And he desperately needed a shave.

It appeared they were still in the hospital, so they both must have fallen asleep.

Ed flopped on his side to stare at Mustang's face, silently snickering at the thin river of drool escaping his cracked mouth. He unconsciously blushed as his eyes lingered on those wonderful tools. Confessing his love to someone after _sucking_ their face wasn't something he did often. And apparently, when the action was done out of love rather than lust, it made him feel more… giddy.

He sounded like a love sick girl.

Ignoring his wishes to keep watching the sleeping man Ed reached out his hand and lightly touched the fingers draped over an armrest.

Eyelids flickered open and he found dark eyes boring into his own.

Roy blinked stupidly, until he realized he had gripped a slender hand in his sleep. A hand that currently belonged to Full Metal, who was acting like a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar.

His sight drifted up the flesh arm and down to the collar bone. Despite his perversely lecherous thoughts, the Colonel did not fail to notice that last night Ed had been wearing a hospital issued pant suit, and was now adorned in a flimsy gown. Although this disturbed him, he made no mention of it. Perhaps one of the nurses had changed him in the middle of the night.

That was _unlikely _though…

Once Edward's brain returned to a functioning stage he pulled his hand away and hid it under the sheets, all the while glaring viciously.

Mustang smirked, "So, how do you feel?"

As the normal response, Roy had been expecting an outburst of Ed telling him that _nothing_ was wrong with him. Ever the brave Full Metal.

Though, for once, he decided to humour him with an arguably mature response. "I feel like shit. My head hurts, my ears are ringing, I can barely move, and my joints are tingling."

"Yes, and you are _very_ lucky it was not more severe Mr. Elric."

They turned their heads in unison to the door as a doctor clutching a clip board entered and began examining Edward (without his permission).

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ed growled.

The doctor lowered his stethoscope from the small chest. "I'm just making sure you're alright sir. That was quite an attack you had. If those physicians had not made it to you in time, you most likely would not be here speaking to me now."

Edward paused, and then looked to Mustang for some sort of aid, of which he only received a blank look.

"Now, breathe in for me. And out. One more time. Alright, there seems to be no permanent damage, which is excellent. The only advice I can suggest is plenty of rest and that you pick up this prescription from the Nurse's Office," the doctor handed the paper to Roy, at Ed's annoyance.

"Hold on a minute." Mustang turned to face the exit. "He only fainted. There should be no need for medication, doctor."

The old man's spectacles nearly fell off his face, and he clumsily pushed them up. "Colonel, this boy had a horrible attack of anaphylaxis. That is much more serious than a mere fainting spell. He could have died."

Edward snorted in a gasp of air.

The doctor bowed slightly, "Good day gentlemen," and left them alone.

Roy thought briefly until it clicked into place and he turned back to Ed, "Full Metal, do you think…"

"No _fucking _way."

Alphonse bowled through the door, greeting them both and telling his brother how stupid he was for being so reckless.

'_It wasn't a dream,' _Edward thought bewildered.

Or _was_ it?

* * *

_AN: Thank you to all who read and/or reviewed '_A Drug to Kill'_, I appreciate your support. Now, this was where I was originally planning to end this story. However, I am willing to do an Epilogue (for further explanation and a smoother conclusion), but enough people have to want it._

_For anyone who I have (most likely) confused, don't be afraid to lift up some questions. I will use the best of my ability to convey anything._

_Thank you once again! _


	16. Epilogue

**_A DRUG TO KILL-_**

Boring.

This was completely, utterly, fantastically… boring.

Ed snapped the Alchemy book shut, seething with anger. He tossed it onto the coffee table and cursed his horrible luck. Why did _he_ have to be stuck here -alone- in this house on a rainy night?

Well, not completely alone. There was Mustang snoozing peacefully on the couch, his head nearly absorbed by the fluffy pillow underneath him. His childish and unguarded expression should have been excellent blackmail. But as Ed traced the man's features, he found the object of his anger dwindle away. He looked _adorable_, simple as that.

Still, did the stupid bastard just have to go and fall asleep three hours after they'd gotten back from that damn hospital? That doctor had kept him there a day longer than necessary, so by that time Ed was so antsy to get the hell out of there. He'd flung himself onto the couch and was prepared to spend time with the bastard.

But _no_, he just _had_ to submit to nature. It was probably because of old age (Edward snickered at this recurring thought).

Hence, he, the Full Metal Alchemist was so beyond bored that it was pathetic.

It was only 8:00 for crying out loud! No _sane_ human would go to bed at that time. Let alone actually fall asleep. Unless your name was Roy Mustang, that is.

Half an hour ago, Edward had occupied his attention to sketching random designs on the Colonel's face with a permanent marker. Most of them were either smudged or a bit shaky from all of the victim's tossing and turning. But the _'Name's Bastard' _tattooed across his nose bridge and under both eyes did turn out to appear quite professional to Ed's delight.

It was likely that Mustang would try to incinerate or maim the blonde chibi. However, they didn't call him a prodigy for nothing.

Roy's all powerful gloves were currently afloat with a soapy solution in the bathroom sink. The Full Metal argued with himself that they _were_ dirty and he was _not_ being paranoid _or_ cruel in any way.

As mentioned though, that was thirty minutes ago. And it was far too long in the Alchemist's mind.

He left his position on the stiff armchair and chose to go sit on the much more comfortable couch. With all the effort of a sack containing potatoes Ed plopped down and began to entwine his fingers in soft hair. For some reason, the action seemed to soothe him more than the dark haired man he was fiddling with.

Lightning flashed brightly in the distant sky through the window and the aftershock of thunder ripped over the walls of their living room. Edward carelessly craned his neck back to sneak a peek at the turbulent storm, and he found he was rather fascinated with his gazing.

But the broken moan that emitted from beside him shook Ed out of his musings.

A thin sheen of sweat had worked its way over Mustang's skin and his childish appearance melted into one of pain. Edward remembered _that_ face all too well.

He knew the Colonel had pride (after all, how often had he tried to dent it?) so he graciously decided to be discreet.

Carefully, the slender hand was taken into his and he stroked it slowly. The action was enough to wake Mustang out of his nightmare, only to be placed in the sharp gaze of his golden eyed lover.

At first he panicked as to why he was being stared at with such attention. Though his memory did fade in quite quickly. Roy squeezed the automail appendage with affection, even though he knew full well that Ed didn't feel it.

"I _hate_ the rain."

"I know you do bastard. But I hate doing nothing, and it's _your_ fault that I've had to do just that for hours."

The corners of Mustang's mouth turned to a smirk. Secretly, he liked this aftershock. The way that Edward wouldn't question what he had dreamt about, that he didn't demand him to spew out his guts with memories. The boy just let him _be_. Of course Roy had spoken of fragments before, without any prodding, and Full Metal just took in everything he said. There was no sympathy or compassion involved, just pure understanding. That was what he had secretly yearned for in a relationship.

"Well," said man purred, "now that I am indeed awake, how can I ever make it up to you?" He had some very _dirty_ thoughts lurking in his jostled head, and hoped his partner would agree in their immediate use.

"Scratch my back."

Roy blinked noticeably and then laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm itchy and I can't reach the middle of my back."

Mustang held his composure and refrained from causing the younger boy to burst a blood vessel from a remark along the lines of, _'I would think, since you are so _short_ in stature that you would easily be able to.'_

As humorous as it would be, a pissed off blonde for the night just would not do. He refused to be kicked out of their bedroom over such a comment.

So, he bit his tongue for both of their sakes and began to run his fingers down the small back. Roy grinned at the sigh that followed.

He shifted over to gain better access of his mission. A sharp object crumpled in his pocket jabbed his in his hip mercilessly. Roy thought a moment before it clicked. "Ed, I have something I've been meaning to give you. But, with all that was going on I haven't had the chance," the Colonel fished in his elusive pocket.

"Really, and what's that? Better not be something stupid…" Edward wasn't dense enough to forget what Roy had given him on Halloween. He _still_ grimaced at the thought months later.

Mustang (finally) pulled out a silver key and laid it in Ed's shaking hands. He received a bewildered look in return.

"What's this for?"

He leaned onto Edward's back, blowing softly on his neck with the reply. "It's a key to the front door."

The blonde gasped harshly, "Does that mean…?"

"_Yes_, yes it does."

* * *

_AN: I'm FINISHED! Thank you to all supporters (readers and reviewers alike). As well, since I'm sure I forgot the disclaimer for many chapters, FMA is not mine, and I merely try to cure my boredom by manipulating it. _


End file.
